villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Quasimodo (Marvel)
Quasimodo is a villain from The Fantastic Four comic series. An AI created with inferiority issues that can be used to exploit it. Creation Quasimodo is the creation of, Mad Thinker, created as part of a plan to defeat the Fantastic Four. The Thinker intentional gave Quasimodo a monstrous appearance and informed him he would upgrade it to a more attractive humanoid body if he was successfully completed his task. When Mad Thinker's plan was unsuccessful, Quasimodo was abandoned. Upgrade/Downgrade The Silver Surfer would later come upon Quasimodo and upon hearing the creatures sad tale, created a new body for him to match his inner beauty. However Quasimodo's newer form was misshapen and ugly, as it turned out his true-self was only slightly less ugly than his previous form. Enraged and believing Silver Surfer's transformation of him was a trick and excuse to insult him further turns on Silver Surfer and over-come with rage, sets out to destroy everything around him. Silver Surfer sees there is no reasoning with Quasimodo and turns him into stone. Other Appearances Though it is unknown how Quasimodo escaped his fate, he is again encountered in New York City by the X-Men. Quasimodo had built and was continuing to build a small army of robots called Cybertrons as his obedient servants, whom he was ordering to commit thefts of high-end technology. Cyclops and Marvel Girl discover Quasimodo as the mastermind behind the theft ring and follow the Cybertrons back to fight him. Quasimodo is defeated but escapes by jumping into a river and washing away. Quasimodo would encounter the likes of Mar-Vell, and later Spider-Man and Hawkeye. Quasimodo was trying to gain control of major computer systems when re-encountered but had attracted further do-gooders in his quest. His goal by that point is shown to be escape from his brutish body into a full computer system. When Quasimodo learned of Xandar, the planet-wide computer system, he attempted to upload himself into it. Due to interference by the Fantastic Four and the Sphinx Quasimodo's mind ended up in a computer in Russia instead. The computer would end-up used by the Dire Wraiths, an evolutionary off-shoot of the long established Skrull aliens, whose culture had taken more arcane interests than their more-well known science themed shape-shifter cousins. The Dire Wraith's used the computer as part of a scheme to clone Rom the Spaceknight. While a part of the scheme Quasimodo formed his own plan to download himself into the clone's synapses and then use it to steal Rom's armor. The Vision would put the Dire Wraith's plans to an end and discovered the A.I. hiding out in their computer, piggy-backing off the set-up. Quasimodo would end up being expelled into space for his troubles. Fate In space, Quasimodo was once again thrown into a machine, this time a satellite owned by Tony Stark. Quasimodo was able to forge the satellite into a make-shift body, what he could not make with the satellite itself, he stole. Quasimodo ran into a fundamental problem Mad Thinker had built into him when he found that he was not programed for "creative acts of improvement". With his half realized form, he violently began searching for the satellite's builder, Tony Stark. Quasimodo fought Iron Man, however when Stark discovered the A.I. motives he abruptly ended the fight by linking Quasimodo into a virtual reality program. In the new reality Quasimodo found himself in, he was reborn into an idealized form—giving Quasimodo his dream as a beautiful being, while simultaneously incarcerating him in a prison to large for him to ever fully explore and realize he was a prisoner. However Quasimodo would later be retrieved by H.A.M.M.E.R to create dossiers on meta-humans as part of Norman Osborn's Dark Reign. Category:Evil Creation Category:Fantastic Four Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Evil Creator Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Sadists Category:Destroyers Category:Imprisoned Category:Outcast Category:Insecure Category:Envious Category:Captain Marvel Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains